


Smokey Eyes

by Vergina-SPVA (VerginaSPVA)



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Marineford, light Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2198112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerginaSPVA/pseuds/Vergina-SPVA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles dedicated to the pairing Izo/Smoker (IzSmo). The first chapter is canon-verse, but there will be AU chapters in the future too (probably). Every chapter is a separate little story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Marineford

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the wonderful corner of the fandom that is called IzSmo :D I all invite you to join me on this ship or just watch it trying to sail from the shore, whatever suits you best ;P
> 
> Anyway, this is a set of drabbles dedicated to the pairing Izo/Smoker, each chapter probably being a separate little story, some canon-verse, some alternetative universe. Most stories will probably be rated T, if that changes, I will mention it.
> 
> I sincerely hope you enjoy it and don't be afraid to leave any kind of review ^^
> 
> This first story is set during the battle at Marineford.

These were times when his feelings for a certain captain were really inconvenient and especially very annoying. Izo shot two marines that came too close as he followed Smoker with his eyes. Fortunately, the pirate had been able to avoid his sort-of lover and he was planning to keep doing that until Ace was safe on the Moby Dick again. These were no times to let his feelings stand in the way, Izo thought, looking at the platform that displayed the second division commander, ready to be executed.

The crossdresser was so angry with the marines, the world government, and especially Teach, but since Smoker kept standing on their side – even though he wasn't as bad as most marines – he was angry with him too.

He shot a few more marines, trying to get closer to Ace, but there were so many, it was hard to get through them.

Suddenly, after he got rid of a few more non-important marine soldiers, he appeared, right in front of him. Izo glared at the captain and Smoker stared back at him, neither of them saying anything for a while.

Until the sixteenth division commander sighed. "Move."

Smoker didn't avert his eyes when he responded, "Can't do that, Izo."

"I don't want to fight you, but I'm not gonna let you stop me either," the pirate said. "So you could just make this easier for the both of us and step aside."

"You knew it would come to this at some point in time. We were enemies from the beginning." Smoker took a step closer. "The fact that we had a few non-hostile... meetings, doesn't change anything about that."

"Meetings, huh?" Izo shot an approaching marine down without looking away from his lover, seeing Smoker flinch slightly as his colleague fell. "Too afraid anyone would hear you were having an affair with a pirate?"

The captain's fist shot out towards Izo's stomach, but the crossdresser managed to dodge it. However, smoke wrapped itself around the man, and held him in place as Smoker came even closer, invading Izo's personal space. Not that that hadn't happened before.

"No one believes a pirate, Izo," Smoker said with that husky voice of him, near the other's ear, sending a shiver down to a place Izo didn't need it at this moment. "No one that I care about, anyway."

Izo wrapped his arms around the man's neck, bringing his lips towards his lover's ear now. "And what are you gonna do now? Do you really think you can stop me?"

"Sure as hell. Your bullets don't work on me."

The pirate chuckled. "I know." He felt the smoke grip around him loosen. "But this will." At that moment he shot up his knee, only to let it stop when it hit the sensitive spot between the marine's legs.

Izo got out of his grip while the captain doubled over. "I'm sorry, Smokey," he said as he walked on. "Family comes first."


	2. Reincarnation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a mini fic, written for a three sentences challenge on tumblr. The prompt came from Aerle and said 'reincarnation AU where Izo is eight and Smoker is thirty'.  
> Also, if anyone wants to give me a prompt, be more than welcome to leave a comment or send me a message on tumblr or FFnet

\--

Smoker stared down at the small, but beautiful boy in front of him as memories of his past life - and past lover - shot through his head, memories he wasn't supposed to have, but still were there. He had finally met the love of his past life, and he was planning on making him that in this life too, but now he appeared to be an eight year old boy, while he himself was thirty.

"Izo," he said, smiling fondly at him, "we'll meet again in ten years."

He could wait.


	3. Government Property

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble was based on a story I came across on tumblr, about a woman who had gotten a warning phone call about this. I imagine this story being set somewhere in the 40's/50's in our world.

"I can't wait until you get back," Izou straightened his lover's collar, so that it would reach a little higher up his neck, and then brought his lips up to the man's ear to whisper, "But I won't forget about last night for a _long_ while."

Smoker looked around a little cautiously, but then the corner of his mouth curled up just the slightest bit. "Me neither."

"Everybody stand in line!" the captain yelled behind them and Smoker immediately went to stand between his fellow marines, while Izou stood with the few other wives and girlfriends that had gathered in the port.

The captain walked along the line of marines, judging the way they looked. "Weren't you going to train some more during your break?" he asked one rather skinny man, while flicking his finger against the man's arm.

"Yes, sir. I did, sir," the man answered, which made some of his fellow marines chuckle.

The captain walked on. "Smith, straighten your hat." Without waiting for an answer, he continued walking, until he'd reached Smoker. The captain stared at his subordinate for a while, before he slowly pushed Smoker's collar aside to get a better look.

Izou could see that Smoker realized what his superior was looking at, by the look he send Izou, that clearly read 'you didn't!'.

Izou chuckled, as he was very aware that he'd left a huge hickey in his lover's neck the night before.

The captain cleared his throat and turned around, walking towards the crowd of women that were waiting to wave their lovers goodbye. He stopped in front of Izou. "You, you are Smoker's girlfriend, right?"

"I am… his partner, yes," Izou answered, his voice a little higher than normal. Sometimes he was glad he picked up on cross dressing. They both could be in a lot of trouble if the government found out that they were two guys in a relationship. Especially Smoker, as he worked for that government as well.

"Did you make that hickey on his neck?" the man in front of Izou asked sternly.

Izou smirked. "Yes, sir, I did. I would hit him if it had been someone else's doing." Some of the girls around him giggled.

"Who do you think he belongs to? Do you think he's yours?" the captain asked, to Izou's surprise. "Because that's where you're wrong. Smoker is a faithful marine for years already. Being a marine, means you're government property. Giving him a visible hickey, means harming that property." He crossed his arms in front of his chest. "So if you don't want to receive a fine for destructing government property in the future, you'd better make sure it won't happen again," he warned the cross dresser in a serious tone.

For once, Izou was too dumbfounded to react.


End file.
